When Shadows Fall
When Shadows Fall is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twentieth case of the game. It is the fifth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in Europe. Plot Carmen and the player went to Piazza di Spagna to ensure that Father Pietro Agnelli had no affiliations with the Promethians. There however, they found him branded on the chest with the Promethian symbol and placed on a statue. Mid-investigation, Fiora Tosca threatened to jump off a Venice bridge to drown in the canals. Later, Sister Beppa chained herself to the bridge in protest against the unification of Europe. The investigation then proved Brother Klaus guilty of murder. After Klaus denied killing Agnelli, he gave in and told the team that the Promethians did not want Agnelli to become the next pope as he was against the unification of Europe. He endorsed Cardinal Salieri instead. In court, Klaus refused to admit anything about the Promethians, so Judge Adaku sentenced him to 25 years in prison for the murder of Pietro Agnelli and indirectly killing Prince Albert and Hans Vogel. Post-trial, Jacqueline Proust called from Spain to inform the Bureau that she had joined the Promethians for insider information. She advised the team to interrogate Klaus about what would happen in Spain. In prison however, Klaus refused to talk, burning himself to death instead. Marina later deduced from his last moments that Klaus was thinking of the Piazza di Spagna and of the Vatican just before his death. Investigating the two places Klaus was thinking of, the team found new intel that added up to one fact: the Promethians were planning to bomb famous European monuments in order to instill fear and chaos in the people's minds so they would vote the United States of Europe into existence. Jacqueline deduced that the Promethians were going to regroup in Spain because their leader would detonate the bombs there. Fearing being tracked by the cult, Jacqueline told the player to go to Spain so she could tell them directly where the detonator was. Having no choice but to trust Jacqueline, the Bureau caught a flight to Spain to stop the bombings. Summary Victim *'Pietro Agnelli' (found branded to death) Murder Weapon *'Branding Iron' Killer *'Brother Klaus' Suspects BeppaWorldEditionP.png|Sister Beppa SalieriWorldEditionP.png|Cardinal Salieri KlausWorldEditionC120P.png|Brother Klaus FToscaWorldEditionP.png|Fiora Tosca AConteWorldEditionP.png|Alonzo Conte Quasi-suspect(s) WEC5JProust.png|Jacqueline Proust Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cappuccino. *The killer rides a scooter. *The killer knows Dante's Inferno. *The killer has gold leaf. *The killer has white hair. Crime Scenes C120S1A.png|Piazza di Spagna C120S1B.png|Fountain C120S2A.png|Church Altar C120S2B.png|Altar Steps C120S3A.png|Venice Canal C120S3B.png|Gondolas Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Piazza di Spagna. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Poster, Tire Track; Victim identified: Pietro Agnelli) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Poster; New Suspect: Sister Beppa) *Talk to Sister Beppa about working with the victim. (Prerequisite: Poster restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Church Altar) *Investigate Church Altar. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sister Beppa; Clues: Open Bible, Painted Candle) *Examine Open Bible. (Result: Bible Message; New Suspect: Cardinal Salieri) *Ask Cardinal Salieri about the message from the victim. (Prerequisite: Bible Message unraveled) *Examine Painted Candle. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Brother Klaus) *Talk to Brother Klaus about his presence at the Vatican. (Prerequisite: White Substance analyzed) *Examine Tire Track. (Attribute: The killer rides a scooter) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Branding Iron; Attribute: The killer drinks cappuccino) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Fiora Tosca about how the victim saved her life. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Fiora drinks capuccino and rides a scooter) *Investigate Venice Canal. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Toolbox, Faded Paper) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Gold Pendant; New Suspect: Alonzo Conte) *Ask Alonzo Conte about his connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Gold Pendant found; Profile updated: Alonzo drinks capuccino; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Altar Steps) *Investigate Altar Steps. (Prerequisite: Talk to Alonzo Conte; Clues: Pope’s Miter, Green Box) *Examine Pope’s Miter. (Result: Handprints) *Analyze Handprints. (12:00:00) *Talk to Salieri about him trying on the Pope’s miter. (Prerequisite: Handprints analyzed; Profile updated: Salieri drinks capuccino and rides a scooter) *Examine Green Box. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Question Klaus about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Smartphone unlocked; Profile updated: Klaus drinks capuccino and rides a scooter) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Italian Message) *Analyze Italian Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Dante’s Inferno) *Profile updated: Klaus knows Dante's Inferno (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Beppa about her false accusations regarding the victim’s murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Beppa rides a scooter) *Investigate Gondolas. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Wooden Crate, Red Sash) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Talk to Fiora about her old family photo. (Prerequisite: Photo restored; Profiles updated: Fiora knows Dante's Inferno, Salieri knows Dante's Inferno) *Examine Red Sash. (Result: White Flakes) *Analyze White Flakes. (09:00:00) *Question Alonzo about his mobster past. (Prerequisite: White Flakes analyzed; Profile updated: Alonzo knows Dante's Inferno) *Investigate Fountain. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Butane Torch, Trash Can) *Examine Butane Torch. (Result: Metallic Flakes) *Analyze Metallic Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has gold leaf) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Branding Iron) *Analyze Branding Iron. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has white hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Europe in Crisis 5. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 5 *Question Klaus about the Promethians’ plans. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis) *Investigate Piazza di Spagna. (Prerequisite: Klaus interrogated; Clue: Venetian Mask) *Examine Venetian Mask. (Result: Green Substance) *Examine Green Substance. (Result: Venetian Algae) *Investigate Venice Canal. (Prerequisite: Venetian Algae identified; Clue: Locked Buoy) *Examine Locked Buoy. (Result: Buoy) *Analyze Buoy. (09:00:00) *Ask Alonzo about future events on the canal. (Prerequisite: Buoy analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Church Altar. (Prerequisite: Klaus interrogated; Clue: Golden Chest) *Examine Golden Chest. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Scribbles) *Analyze Scribbles. (06:00:00) *Question Salieri about the blueprints. (Prerequisite: Scribbles analyzed; Reward: Gondolier Outfit) *Question Jacqueline about the Promethians’ plans. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This case is one of the few cases to take place in two different countries. *The cover photo for the third chapter is a detail of The Creation of Adam, a painting by Michelangelo. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Europe